i needed you sara pov
by baby hosey
Summary: this is my 2nd story,,, i think i need a little help... o reviews highly welcomed...  this is once sara and grissom have been together a month,,, not set to specific cases or anything just them am "home" with a little smut... piper's influence


Sara's POV

I woke up early this sunday, I'd been staying over grissoms alot recently, we'd been together almost a month and our closeness was slowly flourishing, we slept in the same bed but it wasn't were taking our time, it has been a long time for us both and we didn't want to rush into anything...

i loved waking up next to him but today he was already up, i could hear him banging around in the kitchen... i popped my head around the door

"morning honey, you ok?", he flapped his hand

"ok, I'm going for a shower". I knew he wasn't very happy with something or he couldn't find something, i left him to it.

I put on my docking station blastig out my faviroute tunes from my ipod, Gil always moaned that i wouldnt hear a bomb go off the volume i had it but i didnt care i love my tunes... i got undressed and waited for the water to warm up...i got in and was just standing there letting the water cascade over my head... i love havbing showers and his one was great lots of pressure... i was just thinking about him and wondering what was wrong with him wheni flet something on my back, i suddenly swung around standing in the cubical with me was gil, naked looking a little unsure...

"jeez u gave me a heart attack", he didnt say anything "whats up baby? are you ok?" he nodded...

we both stood there looking at each other... my gaze drifted down him body, wow he is fit and very broad... i could feel i was getting wet just lookin at him... i allowed my gaze to drift down to him manhood... oh my god.. he was huge and he wasnt even errect... i suddenly realised i was starig, i looked up and i saw him do the same... he had obviously had been doing the same... i smiled and him,,,, he still looked unsure...i half expected him to walk out...

but he moved towards me and kissed me... it was a deep meaningful kiss and i melted into it... i pulled him into me feeling his wet hot skin on mine... he pulled out of the kiss and smilled... i smilled back and he practically lept on me,,,,

he drew me into a passionate kiss, his hands wandering all over my body,,, i was so wet for him,.,,, i let my hands run too stroaking his chest... how i had fallen for it,,, it was so defined and i loved it... i could feel his manhood growing on my thigh,,,,, he moved back and took one nipple into his mouth, my body was screamin and mind was going mad too _is he really doing this? he had always seemed unsure but he knows exactly what to do to drive my wild... god i love this man..._

his other hand was moving down...i kept sighing with pleasure... gil stopped and slowly kissed all the way up to my neck... his manhood was even bigger i could feel it... he got to my neck then he moved to my ear... "can i take you to bed?" he whispered in my ear... i replied before i knew it... "yes, of course" and i kissed him...

we got out the shower threw towels on then moved into the bedroom not breaking the kiss... i was leading and felt the bed at the back of my legs... gil removed my towel and his then we slowly crawled onto the bed... he lay on top of me... he looked to hot and so sure...

he started to kiss me again... i pulled him fully on top of me... he weight felt so good on top of me... i started kissin his neck and collar bone.. he started to moan... he pulled himself up a little... he now looked worried... he slowley slipped himself into me... i almost screamed with pleasure as he did this,,,, he was huge inside me and he allowed me a littlt time to adjust before he started to move in and out... i grabbed his back and pulled him into me... i kissed him deeply my tounge playing with his... i couldnt believe how good this felt...

he sped up his pace and i was practically climbing the walls... he felt so good... i never wanted it to stop... i got a hold og his lovely tight butt and pulled him...i could feel him inside me even deeper...

we were both breathing heavy and moaning and groaning... he got fatser and fatser until he cum... it felt so good and i orgasmed just after... it felt so good, so what we needed... he slumped onto me... his breath hot on my neck... i was trying to hold back tears,,,, finally the loe of my life had made love to me... i knew how hard it would pf been for him so prayed he wouldnt move and see me in tears...

he did move and saw my tears... the look of horror on his face, it was as though tthe world had crashed down infront of him,,,,,

"oh sara, i'm so sorry" he looked as though he would cry "i didnt mean to force myself on you like that, im sorry" his voice wavered at the end as he looked away...

i grabbed his cheeks and made him look at me,,,, he was crying, he looked deverstated "gil, honey, stop" before i could say more he jumped in

"why? ive violated you... ive made you do something you didnt want... in normale terms ive... ive..." he couldnt find the word but i knew he ment rape...

he tried to get off but i wrapped my legs around him...

"gil stop it... you havent violated me or anythin like that... if i didnt want it i would of said no in the shower and i know you would of stopped, i truast you with my life you have done nothing wrong, i love you" the words i love you had not been uttered between us but i kew he needed to hear it and know i ment it...

he looked puzzled "then ive hurt you... i know im big but i just needed you..." i jumped in before he could carry on... " i needed you too, you havent hurt me, i loved what you just did to me"... even more confused face "then why are you crying?"

i kissed him full on but he pulled away waiting for the answer...

"gil, i love you and you have just made me the happiest women alive, im on top of the world, i have never felt such pleasure before EVER,and we needed that... ive wanted you for days but i know we said we would take it slowly so i didnt do or say anything" gil now smiled knowing they were happy tears,

"gil no one has ever made me feel that way during sex... but that wasnt sex gil,,, that was love making, i felt it coming from you with every movement... god im tingling"... we both smilled and kissed... gil rolled off of me but pulled me into him... "sara?" this was a different sounding voice for him... "yes honey"

"i love you, i was looking at you asleep this morning and all i wanted to do was grab you and do exactly what we just did but i didnt think i could do it,,,, thats why i was crashing around, i was so upset cos i thought i couldnt pleasure you like i wanted to... when you said u were getting in the show i knew i had to do something... i watched you in there and knew i had to act... im very glad i did... you sure that was ok? be honest please" ... i smilled at him and whispered "i wanna do that all the time... it was amazing... you know exactly where to touch me, umm im so happy right now" i looked and him and i could see he knew i ment it,,, he looked so proud of himself...

gil pulled the covers over us and we layed in bed for what seemed like forever... "i think we had better get up, we need to eat and probably shwer again before work in 2hours" said gil... i knew he was right...he got up, gave me a cheeky smile and proudly said "and after work we can come back and do this all over again"...


End file.
